Lust and Love
by TheLoneAlphaWolf
Summary: I decided to switch up the concept.. What if all the girls in Jasper had a crush on Humphrey. Yep thats right EVERY GIRL. Humphrey the walking chick magnet! I hope you enjoy this new story! :D
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Is this real?

Humphrey's POV

I opened my eyes to the sun shining brightly in my eyes. I was squinted and tried to get used to the light. I sat up and looked at my surroundings. I was in a field, the wind lightly waved the grass and my fur. The trees around the field slightly wavered back and clouds that started to glide in front of the sun cast a shade over me and I stood up.

"How did I get here?" I asked myself.

I scratched my head trying to remember. I knew something went down for me to be past out in a field, but what..?

I started walking forwards out of the field. The shade of the trees enveloped me. My shadow disappeared with the darkness of the trees. I saw Lilly talking to Candy a couple yards away.

"Hey Lilly!" I called out waving.

Lilly looked at me and smiled.

"Hey Humphrey!" She called back to me.

Candy tried to hide her face, She was blushing for some reason.

I stopped next to them.

Lilly gave me a hug. I hugged her back.

"So what ya'll talkin bout'?" I asked.

Lilly looked at Candy.

"Nothing really. Just talking bout girl things." Lilly answered.

Candy looked up at me.

"Yeah, Nothing important." She said quickly then looked down again.

"Well ok. I got to go now, you know get to my friends and go log sledding." I said looked up at the mountain they were going to ride down. It was hard to see it through the trees.

"Ok, Humphrey see you later." Lilly said cheerfully.

Candy also said bye but otherwise kept her head down.

I continued on my way. A couple minutes later I heard someone came rushing towards me.

"HUMPHREY!" Yelled Kate.

I looked to his left and saw Kate sprinting towards him."

"Ohh sh-"

I was cut off with Kate tackling me to the ground. I was pinned to the ground and Kate stood on top of me.

"Hello there Omega." She said smiling looking down at me.

My heart raced. "Hello Kate." I choked out.

"And what might you be doing on this fine day?" She asked me.

I stuttered."Goi-going Logsledding."

"Isn't that wonderful." Kate said getting off me.

I got to my feet.

"I hope you have a good time Omega." Kate said smiling.

"Thanks Kate." I said then started walking again.

When I was out of view from Kate I stopped.

"What is going on here. So far every girl I seen is flirty. What kind of joke is this?!"

I continued again on my way to the mountain. Salty, Shakey, and Mooch met me at the bottom of the mountain.

"Salty! Shakey! Mooch! Hey amigos!" Humphrey said.

They all exchanged their handhshake code.

"Hey, so whats going on. Lilly, Candy, AND KATE! Were flirting with me earlier. Everything is freaking crazy." I said to them.

Salty and Shakey facepalmed.

"Well they all have a crush on you!" Salty said.

"What!? No way!" Humphrey said.

"Dude have you seen how all they girls look at you when you went to the field today. Your like a walking chick magnet!" Shakey said.

"Yeah, Humphrey!" Mooch pitched in.

"What...? No way?! This is a dream and I'm about to wake up." I said pinching myself.

"Nerp, it is not." Shakey said.

"Worth a try." Humphrey said.

"Well. What we waiting for lets go log sledding!" Mooch said.

AN: Sorry its so short. I want to update my other story but at the same time get this one up. But thank you for reading my new story Lust and Love! Hope you enjoyed! :D


	2. Chapter 2: A good life

Chapter 2: A good time.

"Ready?" I asked his two best pals.

"Ready!" They answered back.

Me, Salty, and Shakey were at the top of the mountain ready to log sled down. Humphrey made the signal and they all pushed off. They put their paws in the aHassan they accelerated down the mountain.

"Wooooooooooo!" They woohoo'd as hey went down.

I opened his eyes to look down at the path. I painted a map of the way down.

"Hang a left!" I shouted above the wind.

We all leaned left on the log sled dodging an incoming tree.

"Alright, this one is going to be tricky. Right! Left! Left! Right! Duck! Drop the BOOM!" I shouted.

We leaned right, quickly leaned left and dodged two more trees. Then leaned right dodging a boulder and ducked under a low branch. Weleaned forward collecting their momentum. Mooch got ready to drop the boom.

I held his paw up to give the signal.

"Hold!...NOW!" I yelled slamming my fist down signaling for him to drop the boom.

Mooch booty bumped the ground with extreme force sending them flying into the air. Salty stood up and spread his arms in the air.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He screamed before a bug flew into his mouth.

He sat back down and spit it out.

Me and Shakey Started laughing. Then we hit the ground and continued their descent.

" Good job guys! We are literally flying today!" Humphrey said laughing.

I looked on ahead and saw Lilly and her two friends, Candy, and Sweets.

Humphrey smile dropped..

"Brakes! BRAKES! BRAKES! BRAKES! BRAKES!" Humphrey screamed.

Salty, Shakey, and Mooch asked questingly " Brakes?".

Humphrey hit left hard. The log turned only on the front and they lost control. The log began flipping with them on it.

"AHHHHHHHH!" They screamed.

The log made its final flip and landed 3 feet away from the girls.

"Humphrey? You guys alright?"Lilly asked holding her paw to her mouth.

The world was spinning before my eyes. I tried to get to my feet, I couldn't hold my balance and I fell to the ground again.

"I'm..Fine." Humphrey said holding his stomach.

I looked over at my friends. They were having the same trouble as me.

"Ya'll alright?" I asked a little worried.

Shakey jumped up.. "That was freakin' awesome!" He yelled all smiley.

I laughed a little. Soon everyone was laughing.

That was pretty fun I guess. I stood up and apoligized to Lilly and her friends.

"Yeah, sorry we almost hit you." I said apoligecitly.

Lilly smiled. " It's alright Humphrey. Matter of fact I was just coming down to see you." She said smiling brightly.

"Really? Why is that?" I asked tilting my head sideways a little.

"Oh, just wanted to see you log sled that's all." She answered.

Candy and Sweets giggled behind her. I looked back at them and they blushed and waved. I waved back.

Jeez, they were right that's Kate, Lilly, Candy, and Sweets that seem a little "into" me.

"Humphrey! We should play footberry." Salty said.

I looked back at them. They seemed to be alright now. "Alright, head on to the field i'll catch up with ya'll later." I said.

"OK! See you there Humphrey!" Mooch said and they walked off towards the field.

I turned back to Lilly. "Well.. See you around Lilly I got to go check on something." I said.

Lilly nodded."Ok that's cool. See you later Humphrey." Lilly said.

Lilly gave me a hug, I hugged back then her and her friends turned to leave.

I turned around and walked my seperate path towards my den.

"I need some rest.. My head hurts a little." I said to myself.

It was no lie pain from the fall started to hit me full force now. It felt like my head was pumping fire into my brain. I arrived at my den 15 minutes later and walked in.

The forest was quieting and the sun was beginning it's slow descent downwards. I laid down and looked at the lake in front of my home. The sun glistened on it reflecting light into my home.

"Humphrey! You home?" I heard someone yell. It sounded like Kate.

I got to my feet and stepped outside. Ignoring my headache I yelled back.

"Yep!"

Kate came out of the forest and waved at me. She walked up to me and said " Hey Humphrey. How are you?"

"A little headache but otherwise i'm doing fine." I answered smiling a little.

Kate nodded. She looked down at her paws then back up at me.

"The moonlight howl is going on tonight. I wanted to know if you had anyone to go with?" She asked.

Humphrey shook his head.

"No. Not anyone to go with. I planned on not going at all. Why you ask though? I thought a Omega couldn't howl with and Alpha?" Humphrey asked.

Kate looked puzzled. " What I never heard of that Humphrey.. Are you feeling ok? Maybe that headache is worse than you think." She said a little concerned.

"Yeah. I'm fine... I think I might go to the Midnight Howl, I got to think about it." I said thousands of thoughts going through my head.

Kate smiled and left my home after hugging my goodbye. I sat down on the floor.

"This.. Is going to be a heck of a night.." I said to myself.

AN: Hey guys! Thank you for reading my new chapter to my new story Lust and Love! I hope you enjoyed! :D


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3: Moonlight Howl

Humphrey's POV(1 hour till Moonlight howl)

"Humphrey..." lilly called.

I looked up from the lake I was looking at.

'Yeah?" I asked .

Lilly was looking down at her feet. Shuffling them back and forth.

" I was curious to know f you would go to the midnight howl with me tonight..?" Lilly asked looking up at me.

asked by Lilly and Kate to the moonlight howl. I can't turn her down I don't want to hurt her feelings.. but I cant go with both of them. Eve would kill me...

"Uhh. Sure.." Is allI could manage.

''Oh my god.. thanks!" Lilly squelled happily.

She hugged me and ran off. Obviously to get ready.

I just sat there for a couple seconds.

'What did I just do?" Was all I could ask myself

Humphrey's POV( 5 minutes till Moonlight howl )

I stood at the bottom of the moonlight Howl. I was waiting for either Kate or Lilly to tell them I couldn't Howl with either of them. One they were both sisters. Two if they found out I said she's to both of them their mother Eve would kill me and piss on my grave...

i shuddered at the thought of that. I noticed 3 familiar wolves walking up. I stood up and greeted them.

"Hey, guys!" I greeted somewhat happily.

"hey Humphrey!" They said back grinning.

i came up with a plan about Lilly and Kate.

" umm, I need you guys to do me a favor." I said looking back at the entrance.

"Sure, what is it?" Salty asked.

I looked at him. " I need you to tell Kate and Lilly I can't go to the moonlight howl." I said.

" But why?" Shakey asked.

I explained to them what happened about 30 minutes ago)

AN: hey guys! Thanks for being patient. This chapter should complicate things a lot. What if Kate doesn't keep her word about marrying Garth?oops, I said to much. anyways thank you for reading lust and love! :D


End file.
